Brooke Lohst
'''Brooke Lohst '''is a character in Be More Chill and a junior at Middle Borough High School. She is the second most popular girl in school, behind Chloe, and best friends with Chloe Valentine. She becomes Jeremy’s first “girlfriend” though it is short-lived and Jeremy only followed through because of the Squip. Character Description Brooke is the second hottest girl in school. Sweet and a little insecure, she's Chloe's sidekick and always happy to defer to her, although she isn't nearly as driven or dominating. She's small but sassy, and also developed a small crush on Jeremy after meeting him at the mall but this is short-lived after reconnecting with Chloe. She also tends to hide her personality due to her trying to hold on to popularity and being Chloe's best friend. About Brooke was Jeremy's sort-of girlfriend for a while and a popular girl. She is quick to agree with anything Chloe says, even if it contradicts her own opinions but is secretly jealous of her. She is portrayed as cute and innocent, however, Chloe insists this is not fully true. She is constantly put down by Chloe and has been seen to have confidence issues. Her self esteem issues are rooted in the fact that she is "The second hottest girl in school," with her best friend, Chloe, as the first. The reason Brooke was so attracted to Jeremy is that when she first takes notice of him in the mall, he greets her before greeting Chloe, making Brooke feel seen. Before Upgrade, Brooke explains to Jeremy that she likes him because he saw her first and not Chloe. All of the characters in the musical serve a purpose and are relatable in their own right. Brooke is no exception. She is relatable in the respect that she hides her own personality to fit in. She is even seen doing this with Jeremy. She hides the fact that she's upset when Jeremy calls her Sexy Dog costume plainly, "Original" and skips over her own feelings to get Jeremy a drink. When Chloe tries to have sex with Jeremy at Jake's Halloween party, Brooke is crushed as she believes Jeremy cheated on her. She mentions it in the mall after Do You Wanna Ride? that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and brings this up again when she thinks Jeremy cheated on her. Physical Appearance She is usually portrayed as a caucasian female with blonde hair and is usually seen wearing a yellow ankle-length cardigan. In the Two River production, she wears a blue shirt with holes that has an orange tank top underneath. In the Off-Broadway production, she wears a striped black and red tye die shirt with fringe on the side, and in the Broadway production, she wears a Doors Waiting for the Sun tank top with tie-dye and side fringe. Appearances Major: * Be More Chill (Pt. 1) * Do You Wanna Ride? * Sync Up (Broadway Production) * Upgrade * Halloween * The Smartphone Hour (Rich Set a Fire) * The Play Minor: * More Than Survive * Voices In My Head Trivia * She is part of the ship "Puppy Love" (Brooke and Jeremy) which was portrayed in the musical, however, they broke up when Jeremy "cheated" on her. * She dressed up as a sexy dog for Jake's Halloween party. * Her squip is Mary-Kate Olsen. * Also part of the ship Pinkberry (Brooke and Chloe) * She has self-esteem issues. * The ankle-length yellow cardigan worn in the Off-Broadway and Broadway productions is from ASOS, though the item is currently sold out. * She is constantly seen with a La Croix with a metal straw in her hand. * According to the Broadway production, she has problems with dairy and is likely lactose intolerant. (Sync Up) Gallery E79EF256-8ACE-4F9C-974A-01CF184FDA5A.jpeg|Brooke and Chloe in Two River production brooke.jpg|Brooke in the Two River production|link=https://bemorechill.fandom.com/wiki/Brooke_Lohst brooke.png|Brooke in the Two River production, during Upgrade|link=https://bemorechill.fandom.com/wiki/Brooke_Lohst 2A2EE2C0-08BE-4F0B-B359-0AF52CAFCDF6.jpeg|Brooke posing for a photo B088B9A5-7BCD-4FB6-81B6-FF003C72F826.jpeg|Chloe and Brooke talking to Jenna BFD69D4C-C2A2-4C1A-A154-8407DE9B0693.jpeg|Brooke, Chloe and Jenna in pyjamas 975FEA4A-8B22-4186-A86C-BFF1448BBE0F.png|The Girls taking a selfie 7E5D2B30-20A8-4E7D-8EDA-B6CB4F806990.gif|Lauren Marcus in rehearsal 77EC11D3-7DF9-41B4-99A9-953A6E0BA633.jpeg|Sassy Brooke C4053998-850C-41E0-82C8-D3DAD0EE524C.jpeg| Fanart by gayradsaddad (twitter) 424D2CE2-E858-493D-ACCA-EC6D1803C37F.jpeg|Lauren at the premiere of BMC on Broadway 6B996561-2BB0-4886-90BF-59C5E0F56EB8.jpeg|The BMC cast at the premiere of BMC on Broadway FFD05120-E51E-4255-A355-273206A7B83E.jpeg|Brooke and Chloe during Upgrade 80359774-304D-43B1-B7DA-9C392AB8A814.jpeg|Brooke and Chloe during 'Do You Wanna Ride' on Broadway 640CF274-EC51-438D-8567-FCE653726F98.jpeg|Talia Suskauer 1F8052C2-B4D7-43DE-A69C-F486174A3733.jpeg|Morgan Siobhan Green Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Blonde characters